Scarlet Love Hiei
by XpunketteXtearsX
Summary: You and Hiei were childhood friends. Two years after he leaves, you seek revenge. Hiei Original Character rated T for mild language
1. Prologue

**It's slow to start with, just a warning.  
- XpunketteXtearsX**

* * *

_"Saaaaanjiiiii!!! Where are yooouuu??!!" cried a small Hiei. Sanji giggled from her hiding place. _

_Hiei didn't get to play games often, so when he did she made sure to make them last. He was always busy with those thieves, and breaks were rare. _

_Hiei heard the laugh and raced towards the tree he was pretty sure she was behind. He slowed down as he came upon the giant oak, and proceeded to go around the tree. "Huh?" He didn't see anyone or anything. Sanji gave another small giggle. Hiei looked up and saw her sitting in that very tree and smiled. "Ha! Found you! You're it!" "Nuh-uh!!!! You haven't tagged me!!" replied Sanji, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue. Hiei was just about to start climbing the tree when he saw Sanji falling. "Stuuuupiiiid squiiirrreeeellllssss!!!!!!" escaped her mouth before a scream. Hiei ran in circles trying to catch Sanji. Finally he stood still and she fell into Hiei's arms. Sanji acquired a minor blush as she looked into Hiei's eyes. "…Tag.." said Hiei….then he dropped her and ran off. Sanji stood up, brushing herself off angrily and shouted, "JERK!!!" Sanji began to chase Hiei, but had to stop as she sensed danger and decided to hide. Sanji hid in the bushes for a good 10 minutes when she saw Hiei being dragged away by two of the bandits. She knew it was time for another raid. _

_----------fast forward 2 years----------_

_"Hiei!!" called Sanji. "It's been five moons!!!" Sanji walked a little farther, wondering where her fire Youkai friend had run off to… "AHHH!!!!" she screamed as someone's hand slapped over her mouth. "Shhh!!!" came Hiei's voice. "Do you know how many demons are in this forest?!" _

_"…..A lot?" _

_"..." _

_"..heh heh..." _

_"Look, I need to talk to you…." _

_"Okay…" _

_"But not here, let's go to the cave." _

_Hiei and Sanji walked to a cave they found when they were about 10 years old. (btw, they are about 14 right now) They seated themselves comfortably towards the back of the cave. Hiei was unnaturally quiet, and after about five minutes, he began to worry Sanji. _

_"…Hiei? Whats wrong??" _

_"They think I'm a threat." _

_"Who?" _

_"They want me dead." _

_"Who?!" _

_"Those damn thieves!! Turns out they knew I was demon all along!! They were just using me, to get more secured things!" _

_"Oh... Hiei, I'm so sorry. I-" _

_"No. I don't need your sympathy. They want a threat? I'll give them a threat." Hiei stood up and began to walk out of the cave. _

_"Where are you going??" _

_"Stay here." _

_"But-" _

_"STAY HERE!!... I'll be back. I promise. Just….wait."_

* * *

It's been two years since you last saw Hiei. You went to the bandits camp after four days of waiting. Nothing was left but the smell of death and old blood. You knew this was Hiei's work, and you knew he wasn't coming back. 

During those two long years, you honed your talents. If you were a registered demon, you would be condsidered the second best psychic of the Makai, first being Hiei of course. Your elemental abilities could make Genkai ashamed of her successor. The only thing missing was strength, swordsmenship, and will power. Your only goal was to find Hiei and make him pay for leaving you. To make him pay for the hurt, sadness, and anguish he caused you. But most of all, to make him remember what he left behind.

You and Hiei sort of grew up together. You were homeless and had met Hiei during his first raid, becoming instant friends. You would follow his camp and hang out whenever he had the time. He was never one for emotions, seemingly cold and heartless. But around you, he would let down his barriers, laughing, smiling, all short of crying. He let you in, and you let him in. You shared your feelings, told him of your dreams, and were always there for him, even when he got the Jagan Eye. Then he just up and leaves you. Disregarding his promise he made to you. Ruining the plans you had for that night. Nothing special, just after eight years of being around him you were finally going to admit your feelings. You were so close to loving him.

But now that has all changed. You are just as cold and heartless as the bastard that caused your misery. And every day you damned him.

* * *

**OKay, I hope you guys liked it! Flames are welcome, as well as critism. If you did like it, I'd appreciate a review. I WILL update, but the more reviews I get (good/bad) the FASTER I will update.  
- XpunketteXtearsX**


	2. Long Time, No See

**Chapter One of Scarlet Love Hiei**

* * *

**I will sometimes switch between Sanji and Hiei's point-of-view (POV) and 2nd/3rd person, but you will always be warned.**

**_Thoughts_ **

_**Another person's thoughts in case of telepathic conversations**_

**Note that I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or settings. However, all original characters are mine.**

**-XpunketteXtearsX**

**------------Sanji's POV-----------3rd person------------**

Sanji walked into a bar known for its information in the Makai. Avoiding looks and stares all women get when entering a tavern; she made her way to the barkeep and asked, keeping her voice as low as possible,

"Where can I find information on the whereabouts of a certain demon?"

"Well that d'pends as to which demon yous be a lookin' fer." Sanji glanced around before placing a few coins on the table.

"Hiei Jaganshi."

"Ahh…now that der demon been stirrin' up sum trouble, yes he has. As it turns out, he be a workin' with them Spirit Detectives." Her eyebrows raised at the sudden knowledge.

"How did that come to happen?"

"No one really knows fer sure."

"Thanks for your help." She said, tossing him another coin. With that she walked out of the bar wondering how in the world Hiei got mixed up with the Reikei Tantei. _"Maybe he's changed…doubt it. He's probably in Spirit Jail and spread the rumor himself so no one would find out he was weak enough to be captured." _Sanji made her way through the town and into the Makai forest. She searched for a portal for almost three hours before she finally spotted the purple and blue swirling mixture. Silently wishing it lead to the Spirit World, Sanji stepped through the gateway. When she landed, she realized that things were better than she had hoped. Not only had the portal led her to Spirit World, but to the Spirit Detectives living quarters! _"I guess this is the direct portal they used to go to the Makai…" _She smirked and secretly thanked the baka that foolishly wrote ' 精神の探偵はすべての鬼を!所有する(The Spirit Detectives Pwn All Demons)' on the wall. _"Now…..where to find Hiei?" _

Sanji followed random ki, making sure to hide her own, around the room, until she came upon the window seat. It was no mistake. Even after being separated for two years, she still recognized his ki. Sanji smirked. _"After all this time…after all the vigorous training and searching...and here I find him…of all places..." _Keeping a lock on Hiei's ki, Sanji followed it upstairs. His ki was too mixed with all the others to find his room, so she had to rely on her own skills. She didn't want to open any unnecessary doors, in case of traps, so instead she just thought back to the old Hiei. She walked to the darkest part of the hallway, where two doors remained. She sniffed the right door, nothing. She sniffed the left door and immersed herself in the smell of pine trees and forest fires. Sanji entered the room and quickly, but silently shut the door. She didn't need a light switch, she could sense him. And she could sense his state of slumber. Noiselessly, Sanji used her semi-night vision and crept toward Hiei's bed side. Once there, she proceeded to unsheathe her katana, but the metal sheath betrayed her with a 'ish' noise before the katana was even an inch out.

She gasped as she found herself placed between the wall and his katana. Sanji stared into Hiei's crimson eyes, and a coy smirk appeared on her face.

"Long time no see, Hiei." said Sanji.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will start in Hiei's POV. Flames and stuff welcome. The more reviews, the faster I update.**

**-XpunketteXtearsX**


	3. Reunion

**Chapter Two of Scarlet Love Hiei

* * *

**

**I will sometimes switch between Sanji and Hiei's point-of-view (POV) and 1st/2nd/3rd person, but you will always be warned.**

_**Thoughts**_

_**Another person's thoughts in case of telepathic conversation**_

**Note that I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or settings. However, characters you do not recognize are my own.**

**XpunketteXtearsX**

---------Hiei's POV-----------1st person--------------

I was already awake when that waste of life, Kuwabara, started to pound on my door, yelling something about another so called mission. Apparently another poor excuse for a demon had managed to find a portal to the Ningenkai. They could do this themselves, why must they always have me as company. Baka ningens. By the time I got downstairs everyone had already been through the portal. Contemplating whether or not to go, I remembered Koenma's threat.

"_Now remember Hiei, from now on, for every mission you choose not to attend, another week will be added to your parole!"_

Baka baby. I stepped through the portal and instead saw the Makai. I breathed in the stench of blood and nearly smiled. I realized that I stepped through the wrong portal. In order to make our missions go faster, the toddler installed permanent portals to the Ningenkai and the Makai. Reluctantly I stepped back into the portal and sat on the window seat.

"_What's another week compared to 12 years?"_

I stared out of the glass and watched the sun reflect off of the lake in the middle of the forest. In that lake was an underground cave.

"_Cave…._

_I need to talk to you, but not right here. Let's go to the cave."_

The forgotten words rang through my head. And yet again I thought of Sanji and how I left her at the cave a little over two years ago. After I had promised I'd return. I never go back on my word, but…

"_STAY HERE!!... I'll be back. I promise. Just…. wait."_

_ I ran back to the camp the bandits had set up at the time. I went to the leader's tent, where he was still sleeping. I used my speed to get by his side quietly and without a word, I decapitated him. As I watched his blood poor out of his once whole neck, I became entranced. I wanted to see more of it. I went through the camp and slowly but surely killed them. For every person I killed I wanted five more dead. I wanted to see and taste more blood. I wanted to hear more screams. I wanted to feel more flesh being torn apart. _

_ And I wanted to be the cause of it all. _

_ My Youkai instincts kicked in and I went on a rampage. I went from city to city killing everyone and anyone that crossed my path. By the time I came to my senses and remembered my promise to Sanji, it was too late. I was a cold-blooded killer. Part of me wanted to go back to the cave; after all, it had only been four days. But the other part of me kept saying that she wouldn't understand, that she'd shun me just like everyone else. _

_ After a while I began to think of her less and less. Until soon only certain things would trigger my memory of her. Sometimes I would have dreams of us playing the game she called 'Hide-and-Seek' with me laughing and smiling.

* * *

_

"_She was the only person able to make me do those things." And I was but a child then, foolish, revealing myself so openly like that. But that's in the past now; it's all part of my horrible past now…"_

The Detectives voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn't even pay attention to his lecture about me skipping this mission; I was too busy coming up with his death plan.

Later that night I was sleeping. For the first time in a long time I was having a dreamless sleep. But through my snoozing state, I heard a rustle coming from reality. Without hesitation I jumped out of bed and pinned the intruder to the wall with my katana at his neck.

"Long time no see, Hiei." said an oh-so-familiar voice. But who…?... "What? Don't remember me? I'm hurt." Then it clicked.

"_Sanji?!?!?!"_

"_Ohh…so you do remember…I'm so glad."_

I sheathed my katana and looked at her. "You have improved your psychic abilities."

"Yes."

Without warning she punched me. And right in the nose too!! Scolding myself for not seeing this coming, I stood in battle position, katana ready. Sanji attacked with her own katana, but her sword skills were weak and I easily disarmed her. She didn't look surprised. Somehow she managed to disarm me and soon we were hand-to-hand combating. I have to admit, she has improved quite a bit. She began to do more complex movements and before long I was on the defensive. The next thing I knew I was wrapped in lightning. I forgot she had elemental powers. I could smell my flesh practically cooking as she put more volts into the strand restraining me. I gave a loud grunt of pain as she tightened my bonds. Fortunately for me she was distracted when someone knocked on my door. It was just enough time for me to break my restrictions and kick her in the abdomen, sending her flying through the wall, into Kurama's room. The blast woke up the rest of the household, and lucky for me, it happened to be the weekend the girls were staying over. I kicked Sanji in the shin and heard the sickening 'crack' of her bone. She let out a small scream and gathered enough strength to charge me into the hallway. Sanji was giving a fury of punches and it took all my speed to dodge them. Well, most of them. She landed a few of them, giving me a black eye, bloody cheek and bruised chest. Soon we were downstairs and still fighting! Now, don't get me wrong, I love to fight, but this isn't exactly how I pictured our 'reunion'. In fact, I never really even thought I'd see her again.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know it sucked. I'm especially bad with fight scenes. Oh well, hope you guys liked it enough to review Okay, well I'll be working on Ch 3 of Scarlet Love Hiei, so maybe it will be out by tonight. I'm going to try and update at least twice a week. Hopefully this one isn't as short as the last.**

**-XpunketteXtearsX**


	4. Move on

Chapter Four of Scarlet Love Hiei

* * *

**I will sometimes switch between Sanji and Hiei's point-of-view (POV) and 1st/2nd/3rd person, but you will always be warned.**

_**Thoughts**_

_**Another person's thoughts in case of telepathic conversation**_

**Note that I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or settings. However, characters you do not recognize are my own.**

**-XpunketteXtearsX**

-----------------Sanji's POV--------------1st person-----------------

I had a hard time fighting once Hiei broke my shin. But I couldn't lose. Not after all I'd been through to get here. So I gathered up the energy that wasn't being used to heal myself, added that to the hurt, anger and pain, then charged him, blinded by my own punches. I don't even think I was aiming, as long as I made contact with something I was good. In fact, I think I hit one of the bystanders. Oh well, it won't kill them…..maybe…

(you guys already have the fight scene, so I'll just skip it.)

After fighting for a while downstairs, I began to tire, just slightly, but still. I seem to have a problem with releasing too much energy into attacks, even simple punches. Hiei caught me off guard with a kick to my solar plexus, yet again throwing me into a wall. This time I didn't have a moment to get back up, instead I found a whip wrapped around me. I was too busy glaring at Hiei to notice it was a plant, or else I would have overpowered it easily.

"Hn. Yes, a long time indeed." said Hiei, before he began to walk off.

"What?! Get back here!! This isn't over! Your friends won't be around to help you next time!!"

So there I am, strung up like a piñata, screaming like a banshee at Hiei. Apparently he didn't take to kindly to my visit. Hm… wonder why….

"_We'll talk later."_

"_No! I want to talk now!"_

"_No."_

"_No?! NO?! You at least owe me this Hiei!" _I couldn't help it. All the memories of our past together flashed before me as if I was dying. I couldn't help it.

"_Hn. For what?"_

My last memory of Hiei played before my eyes as if it was happening again. I couldn't help it. My eyes were starting to water. I was showing an emotion other than anger for the first time in two years. I couldn't help it. I exploded. Anger, sadness, hate, you name it, it all came out in one mouthful.

"For waiting! Two years, Hiei!!! TWO FUCKING YEARS!!" A few tears made their way down my face, I didn't even notice. Hiei froze and turned around. In my burst of feeling, I accidentally spoke out loud. And I immediately regretted it as I saw Hiei's face of pain. It didn't last long, soon turning to one of anger, but I kept going. "You told me to wait…and wait I did. I waited and waited and waited until I couldn't wait any more! So I decided to go after you." Summing up the past two years only took three sentences. Wow.

"Hn. It's not my fault. You should have moved on."

Moved on? Moved on?! After two years and all he has to say is 'you should have moved on'?!? No. Nuh-uh. I don't think so. I ripped apart the now feeble whip and pounced on Hiei, a move no-one was really expecting. Pinning him down with my knees I started to randomly punch him, anywhere I could make contact. He recovered from the shock too soon though, and switched positions. Now he had me pinned with his knees and he held my arms high above my head, making me virtually immobile. I began squirm under his weight. For his response, he pushed down harder then leaned down and said "Stop struggling and this will hurt less!" in a harsh whisper. I wasn't even able to look at him with my confused face before I saw a needle, then black.

-----------Kurama POV---------3rd person----------

Kurama jumped out of bed and a girl crashed through his wall, Hiei right after her. _"I can't even have peaceful nights rest without something unorthodox happening!"_ As they entered the hallway, Kurama watched this girl throw random punches at Hiei. "_Does she really expect to win this way?_" Kurama followed Hiei and the girl downstairs, disregarding the fact he was in his boxers, stopping to calm down Kuwabara and the girls. He arrived downstairs just in time to see Hiei down the girl down, Kurama wasted no time in restraining her with the Rose Whip, hearing a scream and crash, Kurama used his spirit energy to hold the whip in place, kinda of making her dangle a bit. Reaching the 'crash site', Kurama sweat dropped. Apparently Yusuke fell over the banister and Kuwabara screamed… "_Ugh...I really do not need this at checks watch 3:30 in the morning, plus I ha-"_

"_Kurama, stop your ranting and get me that knock out crap you use!!"_

"_Why don't you just knock her out?!" _which was **completely** out of his character.

"_Just get the damn hypodermic!!!" _Kurama cringed at the ferocity of his voice and quickly ran upstairs, grabbing the last syringe. Running back downstairs, he found himself staring at the struggling girl under Hiei.

"_If I didn't know any better I'd say he was going to rape her!"_

"_Well you do know better now hurry up!! This is an...awkward position!"_ Kurama held down a chuckle, realizing this is probably the closest Hiei has ever gotten to intimacy. Kurama watched Hiei whisper something to her before injecting her with a mild K.O serum. Hiei checked her pulse before getting off of the girl.

"Who's the girl?" asked Yusuke.

"She's an old…crime partner of mine..." Kurama noticed his hesitancy and wondered who exactly this girl really was. "What was she after you?" Kurama had to know.

"She…I owed her some…loot and she was just now able to track me down. Baka onna." Fortunately for Hiei, his pauses were to brief for anyone without a keen sense of hearing to notice.

* * *

**I was a little unsure about this chapter...You know, of how it would work out. All reviews accepted.**

**-XpunketteXtearsX**


	5. Who are you people!

**Chapter 5 of Scarlet Love Hiei**

**I will sometimes switch between point-of-view's (POV) and 1st/2nd/3rd person, but you will always be warned.**

_**Thoughts**_

_**Another person's thoughts in case of telepathic conversation**_

**Note that I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or settings. However, characters you do not recognize are my own.**

**-XpunketteXtearsX

* * *

**

**(back-track thing) **

"She…I owed her some…loot and she was just now able to track me down. Baka onna." Fortunately for Hiei, his pauses were to brief for anyone without a keen sense of hearing to notice.**

* * *

**

---------Hiei's POV----------1st person----------------

Kurama didn't believe my excuse, not for a second. But, deciding not to press the matter, he simply asked, "Well, not what do you expect us to with her? I gave her a low dose, the most she'd be out is half a day."

"Hn. I don't care." I mentally winced, knowing my words weren't true. _"I am the Forbidden Child. I do not need mementos of the past I have nearly forgotten. Sanji will be nothing but trouble for me. Perhaps I could…get rid of her? … " _

"She seemed considerably powerful and may a threat to use, especially with her assassination attempt against Hiei. I think it'd be best for us to turn her into Koenma."

"_Damn you fox."_

"Yeah, Kurama has a point. Let's go ahead and give her to baby-face."

"Then sleep?"

"Yes Kuwabara, then sleep."

"Let's do it!"

"_Kuso! And I can't object or they'll be suspicious…"_

------------In Koenma's office---------4:30am---------1hr after knock out injection-----------

"And this demon is….?"

Everyone turned to face me. "….Sanji. She has no last name." _"What bad can come from giving her name?"_

"Ooohhh!!! Hiei still remembers her name after all these years! –whack- OW!!"

"_Hn. Nevermind. Should have known the buffoon could make anything out of nothing…"_

"Uh-huh…okay…let's see….BOTAN HOW DO YOU USE THIS THING-A-MA-JIG?!?!?!!!?"

"It's called a computer, Koenma-sama. And you just type in the name here –does so-, click this –clicks-, then scroll till you find her picture –shows how to scroll-. Then click the picture… -clicks again- and there ya go!"

"Okay! Here we go. Sanji. Elemental demon of some sort. A- class. Seems she's also been suspected of many crimes, but has never been pinned for any of them. Hmm….She would be a great asset to the team!!"

-anime fall-

"Um…not to be rude, Koenma sir, but she **did **just try to assassinate Hiei. Are you sure you want her on the team?"

"-sigh- Yes, Kurama, I am quite sure. You see, we have been yet again invited to the Dark Tournament. And once again, we need a fifth member. Sanji seems to be our only choice at the moment."

"WHAT?! Why do we have to go to the Dark Tournament?!?! Let's just turn them down, and get on with our lives!"

"Yusuke, things are a little bit more complicated than that."

"Hmph. Doubt it."

"They have Yukina…"

Everyone, including Hiei, stopped all speech, thinking and movement to look at Koenma. Hiei regained his composure and simply glared out the window as Koenma explained.

"Genkai's Temple was broken into last night around 9 o'clock. The kidnappers seem to be powerful, and smart. Not even Genkai knew they were there, they knew where Yukina slept and they didn't disturb anything in the Temple. There were no footprints, chi deposit areas, nothing. All that was left was letter, explaining the invitation to the tournament. These guys are professionals that play dirty."

Just as Yusuke was about to speak up we heard a moan from the couch. Everyone turned to see Sanji stirring from her slumber.

"Eh…mm..huh? Who are you people?!?" cried Sanji as she awoke surrounded by the baka's and fox.

"Jeez..Relax lady w- ARGHHHH!!!!!" screamed Yusuke as he was zapped with a bolt of lightening.

* * *

**I am extremely sorry for the wait of Chapter 5, but I got grounded. Then ungrounded. Then grounded AGAIN. Enough excuses, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Scarlet Love Hiei.**

**- XpunketteXtearsX**


End file.
